Protector
by ChoCedric
Summary: Based on Goblet of Fire, the movie. Sometimes, making a promise is all you can do. Cedric has a talk with Albus Dumbledore hours before the third task of the Triwizard Tournament.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: This is based off the movie, not the book. For those of you who didn't watch the movie, Cedric's death was made more heroic. He actually had his wand out and yelled at Peter Pettigrew before he was killed. So this is just a little scene that happens a few hours before that moment.

Protector

By: ChoCedric

Cedric Diggory, with trepidation, slowly made his way up to Professor Albus Dumbledore's office. One of his older Hufflepuff friends had told him where it was – the boy in question, Jacob Miller, had been sent there once. Cedric was glad he now knew, for he really needed to talk to the Headmaster. He had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling about the night's events.

As he knocked on Dumbledore's door, he heard a calm voice say, "Enter." He had to admit, he was very nervous about talking with Dumbledore. The man was the only wizard You-Know-Who ever feared, and he had heard stories about what could happen if he got angry. But he always seemed so welcoming, with his warm smiles and twinkling eyes. Cedric just hoped that he would be received just as warmly.

As he walked into the office, he marveled at all the little spindly instruments everywhere. What made a smile come to his face was the sight of a phoenix sitting on a perch.

"Why hello, Mr. Diggory," said Dumbledore kindly, pulling Cedric out of his assessment of the room. "Ah, are you looking at my phoenix? That's Fawkes."

"He's beautiful, Professor," Cedric said honestly. "I've never seen a real phoenix before."

Dumbledore grinned. "I'm glad you like him," he replied. "Now, Mr. Diggory, what can I do for you? Please take a seat if you'd like. Lemon drop?" he offered, holding out a little dish.

"Thank you," said Cedric, taking one. He put it in his mouth and chewed. "it's really nice," he commented as he sat down in a seat.

"Good," chuckled Dumbledore. Staring earnestly into Cedric's face, he said, "You look a little troubled. Is there something I can help you with?"

Cedric took a deep breath, and began to tell the man his worries. "I'm scared for the third task," he admitted quietly. "I think something bad's going to happen. I just have a bad feeling, and it has to do with Harry. I think something's going to happen to him."

"What gives you this feeling?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Well, I've been thinking," said Cedric, frowning. "When this whole thing started, I was stupid and thought Harry had put his own name in the Goblet of Fire. But I don't think that's true anymore. He's acted so honest, I don't think he'd have lied to me about it when he's been so nice to me the whole year. I admit, he's a little jealous of me but ..." he flushed, thinking of his girlfriend, Cho Chang, and the jealousy he'd seen in Harry's emerald eyes whenever they were together. But he had to admire the boy for still being civil to him despite that.

"Ah, jealousy," Dumbledore said, a wistful look coming upon his face. "The joys of being young. But I take it he is still civil to you?"

"Yes," said Cedric, "And I don't want to see him get hurt tonight, or ever. I keep hearing rumors about You-Know-Who. People say you don't think he's really dead."

"Indeed, I do not think so," Dumbledore admitted. "But there is no need to worry yourself, Cedric. The teachers and I have taken many precautions to make sure nothing happens to young Harry, or any of the other champions."

"Thank you for telling me that," said Cedric, but he still looked worried and determined as he promised fiercely, "If anything does go wrong, though, sir, I'll protect him. He needs someone to count on, and if it needs to be me, I'll be glad to do it."

"You are a wonderful young man, Cedric," Dumbledore said, smiling softly at the seventeen-year-old Hufflepuff. "I daresay your father will watch the task? Your young lady Miss Chang will surely be cheering for you."

Cedric smiled. "Yeah," he said modestly, blushing. "I just ... I just hope everything is all right for Harry. I promise I'll do everything to keep him safe tonight."

"Thank you, Cedric. That means a lot," said Dumbledore. "I wish you luck tonight as well."

"Thanks, Professor," said Cedric as he smiled and turned to leave. "Oh, and sir?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"If ... if something were to happen to me, take care of Cho for me, okay? And my parents and my friends. And ... Harry."

"I promise, Cedric." Dumbledore said as he watched the young man disappear out the door, feeling wary. Indeed, Cedric wasn't the only one who had a bad feeling about tonight.

Hours later, he knew something was terribly wrong as soon as Harry and Cedric disappeared along with the Triwizard Cup. As he and the other teachers patrolled the maze, talking amongst themselves, Dumbledore desperately wished that he could go back in time and stop the boys from going into the maze at all. Please come back safely, he thought, his hands almost starting to shake.

Thump!

They were back, but still, something was wrong. As Dumbledore and Fudge hurried over to where the two champions were lying, the Headmaster knew immediately that his bright, honorable pupil was gone. The look of fear but determination in his face, the lifelessness of his eyes, the way Harry was sobbing and holding onto him meant only one thing. Dumbledore felt his heart plummet into his stomach as he tried to console the grief-stricken Harry that he had brought them both home, to where they belonged. The wails of Mr. Diggory as he saw his son's body sent a knife through Dumbledore's heart as well.

Later, as he talked and consoled Mr. Diggory as he knelt over his only son's lifeless body, he knew he and the young man had been right about tonight being full of wrongness. Harry had told him everything that had happened, and how Cedric had tried to protect him to the very last breath in his body. A single tear fell down his cheek as he gently reached out and closed Cedric's honest gray eyes. "Cedric was a truly remarkable man," he said to the agonized father.

And he meant every word, for Cedric, in his last moments, had kept his promise. He had truly been a protector.


End file.
